It's Me- It's DDP
by Mighty Pen
Summary: We all know why DDP stalked the Undertaker's wife, Sara. But here's a different take.
1. Default Chapter

It's Me- It's DDP  ****

It's Me- It's DDP 

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWF and WCW. The wrestlers mentioned in this fic own themselves as well as the commentators. Sara owns herself as well. 

Summary: We all know why DDP stalked the Undertaker's wife, Sara. But here's a different take.

*

The aura in the arena was dead quiet. Suspicion and tension filled the air. The masked figure who stood in the ring was a very unlucky soul. He would be when the Undertaker gets through with him. Fingers slowly crept to the hem of the mask. Slowly, he ripped it off. SURPRISE! It's Diamond Dallas Page! 

"It's DDP! Diamond Dallas Page!" JR shouted. "DDP is the stalker!" 

DDP circled the ring. He gripped the microphone tightly. No one thought that the Undertaker would even hear the excuses. "Well, well, well," DDP said. A little trickle of noise spread through the crowd. They were still in shock. "It's me, it's me. It's DDP." 

"Tell us something we don't know!" Paul commented. 

"I know you're asking yourselves, 'why?' Why would Diamond Dallas Page, a successful WCW superstar-" Some people cheered. "Stalk the Undertaker's wife, Sara?" He stroked his chin and paused. "It's not because I am some kind of pervert, and it's not because I am bored in WCW. It's because…" 

"Because why?" JR asked, eager as the rest of the fans. 

Everyone thought that DDP was a bit of an idiot. Why would he want to start a fight with the Undertaker? The nearly seven foot giant who dominates the World Wrestling Federation? Why was the question, and everyone was waiting for an answer. 

"It's because I want Sara back." Quizzical looks played the faces of the fans. "Want Sara back?" Whispers filled the crowd. "Yes, let me explain," DDP commanded, holding his hands up for silence. "Sara and I were college sweethearts. Sara and DDP. A match made in heaven, if I do say so myself." 

"You have got to be kidding me," Paul said, staring blankly at the ring. 

"After college, we went separate ways, me into the WCW, and she met the Undertaker." Cheers. "We kept in touch, but oh, how I still wanted her. I wanted MY dreams to come true." It was all starting to fit together. "It's not because I want to be famous, although that would be nice. It's because I love Sara, and I desperately need her back." 

*

A/N: Okay, that was weird. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Rejections

A/N: I wasn't planning on writing another chapter, but if you insisted, then all right ****

A/N: I wasn't planning on writing another chapter, but if you insisted, then all right. There will be one more chapter after this and then that's it. Thanks to all who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Vince McMahon owns WWF and WCW. Undertaker, Sara, DDP, and the commentators own themselves. 

*

"It's Me- It's DDP" 

Chapter Two- Rejection

__

(GONG) Dead man walking… Keep Rollin', Rollin', Rollin'… Move in and move out, hands up, now hands down… Back up, back up, tell me what you wanna do now! 

The Undertaker looked around the arena, eyeing each fan. Sara was behind him, clutching onto her husband's waist. DDP stood in the ring, scared and thrilled at the same time. "Sara," He muttered. He also knew that Undertaker would kill him one hundred times before he hit the ground. 

"Uh-oh," DDP whispered, grabbing onto the ropes. "Listen," Undertaker boomed into the mike. "You have been… Stalking my wife… Peeping through the windows to look at my wife… Following my wife… Because you still love her? What a load of bull!" The crowd cheered. Undertaker started towards the ring, but Sara stopped him. 

"What the hell?" Undertaker whispered. Sara took the mike. "Let me handle this, okay?" She asked, hopefully. The Undertaker nodded. "All right. It's all yours." Sara grinned. "DDP," She said. DDP jumped up. "That sweet voice…" DDP whispered, clutching his own mike. 

"College is over," Sara said. "I am married now! This is just a fantasy… Let it go." DDP bit his lip. "But…You loved me in the past!" Sara shrugged. "But I love Undertaker in the present. I am sorry, DDP. Let it go."

DDP shook his head. "I won't let it go… I love you and I'll fight for you. Undertaker- you and me at King of the Ring… FOR SARA!" The Undertaker grinned. "We're gonna fight for my wife, Sara?" DDP nodded eagerly. "I'll see you at King of the Ring." 


	3. Fight is On

It's Me- It's DDP  ****

It's Me- It's DDP 

****

Chapter Three- Fight Is On

"And DDP drops a… DDT!" JR screamed. "DDP DDTed the Undertaker and he is holding his neck in pain…" Sara stood in the middle of the ring, like a prize to be won. She screamed in happiness whenever DDP was thrown from the ring, or punched, or whatever. She screamed in disappointment when the Undertaker was being taken on. 

"Come on, Mark," She whispered. The Undertaker looked at her and nodded. "He's going down," Sara grinned. Undertaker picked the helpless DDP up and held him up high. He was going for the Last Ride. That was until…

"What the hell is this? It's Shane McMahon!" JR screamed, punching the table. "Sweet mother…" 

Shane slid into the ring, pushed Sara out of the way, and punched the Taker in his back. DDP fell about 11 feet from his own height and the Undertaker's with a loud crash on the canvas. Sara lay next to him. "Sara baby," DDP moaned. Sara shrieked and rolled over. 

"Leave me alone!" She screamed. After Shane finished his attack, the Undertaker looked as helpless as any of them. DDP, clutching his side, rolled onto the Taker for the ONE, TWO, THREE. Sara laid there in shock. DDP was going to take her home.

"No, I will not!" Sara squirmed beneath his touch. DDP smiled that idiotic smile of his. "Oh," He laughed. "Yes you will," And he walked out of the arena, Sara in his grasp. 


End file.
